


Reunion

by Lord_and_Lady



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_and_Lady/pseuds/Lord_and_Lady
Summary: After being set free from being forgotten for ten thousands years... Illidan now sets out to make things right by defeating the Burning Legion during their second invasion. However, a young woman from his past who haunted him during his isolation now returns. She calls herself, Anfalyessa, and eagerly joined Illidan on his journey to defeat the demons. Together, they evade Maiev and her wardens as they traveled together across Azeroth to Outland. As time passes, Illidan's heart begins to turn soft from Falyessa's affections even if he tries to fight how he feels. For he loves another... Even if he made Falyessa his "mate" a millennium ago, which she still believes to be to this day.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set during the night elf campaign in Warcraft III to the expansion, The Frozen Throne.
> 
> Other than that if you want some background regarding my OC, Anfalyessa Stargazer, then I highly recommend reading her backstory which I will provide a link to her information page on Tumblr. It's not too long and will hopefully help make sense of the story because I decided to not go in chronological order.
> 
>  [Backstory Link](https://lord-stormrage.tumblr.com/falyessa%20profile)

Illidan looked back, seeing Nordrassil reaching up to the heavens between the leaves of the dense forest below. A marvel of the Kaldorei, a testament to Emerald Dream which binds them to nature... One which he inadvertently helped create. He scoffed at such a sight, for his people to abandon the arcane for such an inferior practice of druidism. Illidan quickly dismissed such thoughts and continued onward.

As he strode along the forest floor, the soft touch of grass could be felt between his toes as the wind caressed his blemished cheeks and flowed through his raven hair. It all felt so strange, being back in the outside world after spending so long underground.

"Ten thousand years...", Tyrande's words made his heart sink. Spending a millennium in a magically sealed prison, rotting away as if he were left for dead. Only setting him free as a mere weapon to battle the Burning Legion for her people, the self-same people who abandoned him without a second thought despite being a hero to them. All expect for one...

 _"I promise I won't forget you!!"_ , her voice echoing through him as the image of tears flowing down from her golden eyes permeated his mind. He whispered her name, "Anfalyessa..."

She was like a ghost, haunting him since his imprisonment began. Always there... Seeing her glowing lilac skin and long alabaster hair against a turquoise robe. That sweet smile, that's what tormented him all these years. Anfalyessa was always happy to be in his presence-- Illidan knew this, since he took advantage of it for his own selfishness. Perhaps it's the guilt he kept locked away was the cause of her haunting during his eternal sentence.

He couldn't help but to rummage through a pocket to find the stone pendant Anfalyessa gifted him so long ago-- as if was calling out to him. It was made from leystone, felt so cool in his hand and even he could see the magical properties causing the crystal to glow, even with his eyes. She said it was a good luck charm amongst the Highborne and how it helped her get through rigorous studies. So, she passed it on to him when she agreed to teach him how to wield the arcane. Illidan clenched the necklace because of the bittersweet memories it made him recall, before shoving it back in his pocket.

Illidan stopped dead in his tracks. _"Stop it!"_ , his own voice scolded himself, _"There is work to be done. Stop squabbling over the past!!"_ His inner voice was right-- for their was.

Shortly after regaining his freedom. Illidan was stopped by a foul-smelling human named Arthas. After the two fought and realizing they where equally matched-- the human shared some interesting information. Arthas told him of the demons camped in northern Ashenvale, who are not only led by the dreadlord Tichondrious, but are also tainting the land with an artifact simply known as, The Skull of Gul'dan. He hinted at how the Skull was so powerful, that if Illidan was able to obtain it for himself not only would be gain its power, but also stop its corruption of the surrounding forests. It had to be his!!

"And it will be mine!!" Illidan told himself as he continued on, following the smell of brimstone and sulfur down the mountain that made his nostrils burn by its very scent. "The Legion will tremble before my might! They will see... They will all see!! For the demons have no hold over me."

\-------------------------------

It took some time scaling down the summit till finally reaching the base of Mt. Hyjal. The tunnels of Darkwhisper Gorge laid before him, the only way to reach the tainting forests of Ashenvale was to go through Winterspring. Illidan could feel it's cool chill without even entering the gorge as goosebumps covered his bare chest. The only thing to protect him from the cold was his fur-trimmed pants that were tattered from his millennium of imprisonment. However, he wasn't about to let some cold weather stop him from achieving his goals.

As Illidan was about to make his way through the passage something caught his attention. From the shadows inside the tunnels was two violet glowing orbs, like eyes, just staring at him. He squinted and noticed the glowing aura coming from where the orbs were, making out a slender yet petite figure. He didn't sense a demonic presence from it, but whatever it was had magical prowess-- although nowhere near as powerful as him. Yet, not taking any chances like the human he encountered earlier, Illidan shifted his stance to prepare for an oncoming attack.

Bearing his fangs, Illidan called out to the figure before him. "If you cherish your life at all, then you'd best reveal yourself and move out of my way!!!"

It's eyes just continued staring at him till finally stepping forward, cautiously. The moonlight revealed it was a female figure hidden beneath a black cloak. Wavy, silver locks reaching down to her breast was all Illidan could see till she looked up at the man before her, revealing her diamond-shaped face. He noticed the pointy ears protruding from the cowl, this strange woman was elven in nature but she was far paler than any Night Elf he had ever seen.

"Illidan...?", Her inquiry caused him to be taken aback.

In surprise, Illidan quickly retorted back, "How do you my name, girl!?"

She didn't reply, all the girl did was continuing to walk toward him causing Illidan to tense up even more so with each step she took. "After all these years...." , her eyes began to well up as tears dripped down her cheeks, "Oh, Illidan! It is you!!!"

Suddenly, Illidan noticed the girl was beginning to run towards him. Before even having the chance to summon his blades, the elven girl was already at him, as if she teleported. Instead of expecting pain, he felt warmth from her embrace.

She hugged Illidan tightly while burying her head against his chest, "I missed you much!! Oh, you just don't know how much!!"

He was paralyzed, not knowing how to react. It's been so long since he felt the touch of another person, especially one of a comforting presence. Illidan quickly came to and ripped the girl off of him.

His reaction seemed to stab her in the heart with the look she gave him. "So you... don't remember me?"

He just scoffed at her confusion, "How can I remember someone I've never met?"

"Oh... I guess I have changed over the years... Haven't I?" She chuckled to herself and wiped away any remaining tears. "You haven't changed at all, I see."  
Illidan didn't understand the amusement of the current situation, his annoyed expression clearly showed that. She seemed to ignore it while smiling at him with bright, lilac eyes.

"It's me, Falyessa! Anfalyessa Stargazer!!", Falyessa motioned to herself happily, "Do you remember now? We were dear friends and I taught you magic and I'm your--"

"Falyessa!?", His mouth was agape in shock. Suddenly, his mind was flooded with the memories they spent together-- filled with both sorrow and happiness. Illidan indistinctly reached for the leystone, it felt so cool compared to the warmth she had given him.  
She seemed to notice and pointed at the necklace. "You still held onto that!?"

Without a doubt it was Anfalyessa and this time it wasn't a mere figment of his imagination. Just as real as the stone in his hand. He clenched it before shoving it back into his pocket once more as he grabbed Anfalyessa's arm and dragged her with him through the caverns.

\-------------------------------

The pair remained silent as they trudged through the thick layer of snow. The chilling wind brushed against their backs as snow continuously fell. Visibility wasn't the best, but with how Illidan saw the world he wasn't about to stray off the path, even if a blizzard came upon them. So, he led the way with Anfalyessa close behind.  
Anfalyessa was, of course, the first to break the silence. "A-Are you sure that you're fine?"

"And I told you-- **I'm fine**!!!" , Illidan was obviously aggravated with her constant badgering regarding his lack of warm attire. "Once we get through Winterspring and go through that Furblog infested tunnel you spoke of, we'll warm up in the forests. "

She remained unconvinced as she rushed to catch up to him. "I can trace a rune on you. Perhaps one meant for resistance to the cold." Taking off one of her gloves revealed an intricate marking on the back of her hand, radiating an azure glow.

Just about having enough, Illidan thrusted his arm in front of Anfalyessa.

"Well?"

Taking it as a sign she finally got through to him, Falyessa quickly went for her spell book which hanged from a belt hidden beneath her robe. Making it levitate before her, she went through the pages with just a flick of finger. Taking Illidan's hand with care, she started to draw the rune beginning with a circle to complex lines entangled within it while muttering ancient words under her breath. After a few moments it was finished and an icy glow engulfed Illidan in a quick flash before disappearing.

Inspecting the rune, it glow beautifully on his hand. It was magicks he had never seen before. It did do what she said it would. The harsh wind was no longer chilling him to the bone, even his exposed feet deep within the snow felt no cold as if he was merely walking on the dirt beneath it.

"It's frost magicks which is also called, 'cryomancy'", Falyessa explained with a smile, "It's merely a simple rune, but if you're interested I would be more than happy to teach you."

Illidan was impressed, she had grown a bit more powerful in the arcane since their seperation. He had begun to wonder what she was up to all these years but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Perhaps some other time. Right now we need to focus getting to--", As he took a step forward, Illidan fell to the ground below.

As Anfalyessa rushed to his side, he could feel the world spinning before him. Colors that made up his vision now became chaotic mess to where he couldn't make anything out. Falyessa's attempts to comfort him went to no avail for her voice was so distorted it was as if she wasn't even near him.

It felt was if death's embrace was upon him. It wasn't long till the world around him became pitch black and filled with nothingness...

\-------------------------------

Illidan began to stir back to consciousness. He sensed a warm yet damp touch upon his forehead and a slightly thick blanket over him. As the world came into view, he noticed a pair of violet eyes staring at him with a look of relief-- it was the girl from before. His head rested on her lap as she softly dabbed a soaked cloth on his head. The touch of her hair tickled against his cheeks.

With a knee-jerk reaction, Illidan tried to get up but was quickly pushed back into place.

"Please, Illidan! You need to rest!"

He was so confused with what was going on. What perplexed Illidan even more was the state his body was in. He felt hot all over but couldn't stop shivering uncontrollably and the throbbing headache was god awful, like a hammer continuously hitting his head. The world just couldn't stop spinning.

"Wh-where am I...?"

Anfalyessa shushed him as she placed a finger on his lips. "Just rest. I'll explain everything soon, I promise." Her calming voice brought him some manner of ease.

She slid off her cloak and folded it to make the furry cowl stand out. Then scooting out from under him, Falyessa placed it to rest his head like some sort of makeshift pillow. She warmed up the damp cloth with magic and placed it back on his head before scooting away to give him some space.

"Oh! Here." , with a flick of her wrist, Falyessa made a small ice chip. "You're going to need some manner of liquids with that rising fever."

She leaned over as Illidan accepted the bit of ice into his mouth. As soon as it hit his tongue, his mouth felt like an icy cavern, so cool and refreshing. Although, something seemed off with Falyessa. Her hand hanged over his head for a brief moment before quickly jerking back to her side. He didn't know what to think of it.

"So...", Falyessa began as she tucked a lock of her hair behind an ear, "... How we got here." Illidan noticed she seemed nervous about something by the way Falyessa spoke and how she continuously tapped her fingers on her lap.

"After you collapsed, I just didn't know what to do. I was able to, thankfully, drag your body here with the help of levitation. Given my small stature... of course.", She quietly giggled at her jest before continuing on with all seriousness, "But other than that I know not why you blacked out like you did. My guess is, perhaps, you went into shock from the cold. Otherwise, I can't make heads or tails of it. "

She leaned over once more to quickly adjust the blanket Illidan made out of place from his sudden rise earlier. Falyessa pat him on the chest and smiled, reassuringly.  
"Now, sleep. We both need it."

With that, Illidan watched as Falyessa curled up close to him and closed her eyes. He noticed she gave him all the comforts of warmth beside the fire flickering behind her. For some reason, it made him feel so guilty. A paining feeling that she had done this before, being so selfless towards his selfishness.

So, he wiggled his way to be a tad closer to her and draped half of the blanket over Falyessa's body. Illidan turned his body to face her and watched as she drifted into sleep. She must of been so exhausted by how quickly she went out. Soon, the cave was only filled with the sound of her breathing and the crackling flame.

Once the ice melted in his mouth, Illidan too began to stir into slumber and soon the everything went pitch black once more...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I finally worked up the courage to write about my OTP!! Special thanks goes out to my followers on Tumblr for encouraging me with their interest on my ship!! (Love ya guys n gals!!!)
> 
> I have had their story in my head for a long time now and finally happy to share it to you all. 
> 
> This is my first time actually writing a fan fiction funny enough!!
> 
> Anyways.... I promise to add more and try my best to do a chapter a month (at least), although I don't know how many chapters it will be. I do have other stories about Anfalyessa and Illidan too, so think of it like a short story, of sorts?
> 
> If you have a Tumblr then please go ahead and follow me @lord-stormrage if I have sparked your interest!!


End file.
